Andy Savana promo (Boise)
Andy Savana promo (Boise) was an e-wrestling promo written by Andy Savana in May 2010 as part of an eight-man tag team elimination match in which he teamed with Dante Odiah and the Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper) against Hatchet Ryda, Jason Gravis and Revelations' MC Steel and Richard Michaels. The promo was for the Insanity LIVE from Boise telecast. Promo The scene opens up to a prison inmate staring in the camera. Prison Inmate 1127776: I have come to love god. He loves me back. We love each other and nothing will get in the way of that. I once walked three days straight so I could see god and I’ll admit that- Suddenly the person falls back from the screen as another inmate runs off after tossing a shank at the corner of the cell. Behind them on a bench is Andy Savana sitting calmly. Savana Thoughts: He walked three days straight because he was on meth. He wanted to find god because he was on meth. He was arrested earlier today, ending his three day pilgrimage, because he was on meth. Prison Inmate 607129: Yo homes! You look a lot like you want my dick in yo mouth, yo! Savana is snapped out of his thought process by the inmate calling him out. Savana: You talking to me? Prison Inmate 607129: Who the fuck else am I going to be talking to, yo? Savana: You know who you’re talking to? Prison Inmate 607129: That stupid muthafucka who lost to that gay ass clown, yo. “Oh look at me, I love clown cock, especially when it’s up my ass, yo”, especially after he whooped yo ass, yo. Wow, I was arrested for jaywalking. I managed to be in the only county in all the United States that would take the jaywalking crime seriously…now I’m in county jail with this stupid wetback. Not only is he an idiot but he is an idiot who speaks the truth. Which hurts a lot more than you’d imagine. All I’ve achieved so far in the LPW was a high profile loss to Hatchet Ryda. I’m on a four match win streak but against losers. None of them are worthy of building a great streak like Jude Maxwell had. Patsy Sharpe is a fool, Son of Shockey is beyond repairable, and I cannot even remember the name of the other fools I’ve defeated. Altered Reality is right around the corner and it is about this time last cycle…that I lost my first match. After five matches of winning and momentum it was taken from me by a man whose name I could not pronounce. I figured I’d go to Altered Reality and gain back my momentum but it was not to be so. I was pinned again…this time by Eddie B. He would go on to become almost unstoppable…I would lose to Hatchet Ryda. I’ve continued to coast through life at the expense of my health but it hasn’t been my choice. It’s been other peoples choices but I make excuses for why I can’t do anything about it when it is really my choice. I could easily stop them. Just like the same time last cycle I was at the funeral…it is time this part of my life comes to a halt. I cannot continue to look in the mirror and pretend I care. I’m not burntout on who I am but what I am. I am Andy Savana…there is an underlying ring to that name that people don’t get yet. I sit here in a jail waiting for anything of importance to happen…but if I get out in time and show up for my Insanity match I’ll just be in another pointless match that leads my career nowhere. Hatchet Ryda is missing in action and I’m teaming with some rookie. I have almost no reason to want to get out of here…none at all… Officer: Someone has posted bail for you, Savana. Savana: Who? Officer: C’mon. Savana walks out through a hall and opens a door to the outside of the building and waiting for him outside, to his shock, is Justus. Savana: Why? Justus: I need your help… See also *Andy Savana collection Category:Promos